This invention relates to an electric distribution box which can be assembled while interior parts, such for example as an electronic unit (electronic control unit) in an automobile and a wiring board, are positively protected, and the invention also relates to a method of assembling this electric distribution box.
FIG. 10 shows one related electric distribution box.
This electric distribution box 501 includes an upper cover 502 made of a synthetic resin, a lower cover 503 (i.e., a distribution box body), and a wire wiring board 504 and a bus bar wiring board 505 which are received between the two covers 502 and 503 in a stacked manner.
The wire wiring board 504 includes an insulating board portion 506 made of a synthetic resin, a plurality of insulating sheathed wires 507 laid on a surface of the insulating board portion 506, and terminals 508 which extend through the insulating board portion 506, and are press-contacted respectively with wires 507. A press-contacting portion 508a is formed at one end of the terminal 508 while a male tab-like electrical contact portion 508b is formed at the other end thereof.
The bus bar wiring board 505 includes an insulating board portion 509, and a plurality of bus bars 510 installed on a surface of the insulating board portion 509. The bus bar 510 has an integral male tab-like terminal 511 extending upwardly therefrom or an integral male tab-like terminal 511 extending downwardly therefrom.
The terminals 508 and 511 project into corresponding housings 512 and 513 formed at the upper cover 502 and the lower cover 503, and the terminals 508 and 511 are combined with the housings 512 and 513 to form connectors. Connectors (not shown) of external wire harnesses are connected to these connectors.
However, for example, when the lower cover 503, having the bus bar wiring board 505 and the wire wiring board 504 attached thereto, is to be transferred during the process of assembling the above related electric distribution box 501, a provisional cover (not shown) need to be attached to the lower cover 503 so as to protect the terminals 508 and others projecting from the insulating board portion 506.
Although such a provisional cover (not shown) is needed in the process of assembling the electric distribution box 501, this cover is not necessary for the electric distribution box 501 in the form of a finished product, and therefore it has been desired to omit such a provisional cover (not shown) in the process of assembling the electric distribution box 501.
And besides, when the provisional cover (not shown) is attached to the lower cover 503 in such a manner that this cover could shake relative to the lower cover 503, there is a possibility that the provisional cover (not shown) is accidentally disengaged from the lower cover 503 or dropped from the lower cover 503, and this caused an undesirable situation in which the terminals 508 and others, projecting from the insulating board portion 506, are not protected.